Enmascarados
by dark Rachel
Summary: La Noche de Brujas es una noche mágica, donde todo puede pasar, donde dos enmascarados pueden besarse como jamás lo hicieron, y entregarse lo que nunca más recuperarán. Quizás sólo un beso, o quizás el beso que marcará sus vidas. [Oneshot][DHr]


_Mi primer Dramione (en serio). Lo he escrito para el reto Dramione del foro Los polos opuesto se atraen, y también para los Nobel de los FF, que se celebran en HarryArgentino. Creo que me gusta bastante, aunque no estoy segura... n.n_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling, no busco apropiarme de ellos, ni ganar dinero... u.u_

_Dedicado a Cez por animarme a escribirlo (últimamente te dedico muchas cosas, linda ) y a Dryadeh (aunque jamás pase por aquí), porque sin ella y su foro, probablemente no me hubiera animado jamás a escribir este fic._

_**Advertencia: **Es un AU, no toma en cuenta los acontecimientos de DH, ni tampoco que Ro-Ro y Lav hayan cortado xD_

* * *

**Enmascarados**

_By Dark Rachel_**  
**

Hermione miró con inquietud el reloj de pared. Ya habían pasado tres cuartos de hora. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Intentaba resistir la sensación de ir y aporrear la puerta, pero sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Demasiado nerviosa para aguantar sentada más tiempo, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué? –le apremió.

-No hay nada que hacer. –Ante su mirada desolada, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir compasión, y trató de decir algo que la ayudara-. Lo han intentado todo, pero no ha podido ser. Aún est… Aún puedes pasar a verle.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos. No podía evitarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día que había pensado que ya todo estaba olvidado. Que todo lo que había pasado aquella noche había quedado atrás. Pero no había sido así. Sus ojos seguían, y seguirían, grabados a fuego en su memoria. Y ella no quería. Nunca había querido en realidad.

Mientras flanqueaba la puerta de la sala, su mente comenzó a recordar aquel día, aquella noche de las brujas…

_-¡Hermione¿Pretendes conquistarlos a todos¿Qué hay de nosotras? –bromeó Lavender, m__ientras se ajustaba el vestido._

_-No digas tonterías. _

_-Oh, oh, la pequeña Mione está malhumorada._

_La castaña le arrebató el pintalabios a Parvati, con evidente brusquedad. ¿Cómo podía dejarse influir así por él¿Por qué le irritaba tanto¿Por qué cada palabra, cada gesto, cada leve provocación, le hacía sentir esa sacudida en el estómago¿Por qué…?_

_-¿Hermione?_

_Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y miró quién le hablaba. Ginny estaba ante ella, con un hermoso vestido negro, de los años veinte, y una larga pipa en la mano. Realmente bella._

_-¿Estás bien? Te veo… despistada._

_-Claro que estoy bien._

_No, claro que no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si él no hacía otra cosa que desconcertarla? Cada paso que daba estaba vigilado, cada palabra, escuchada, cada insulto, replicado. Y, por algún motivo, eso le resultaba mucho más irritante de lo que jamás lo había sentido._

_-¿Estáis listas?_

_La voz de Ron llegó desde la Sala Común, con un tono de exasperación. Lavender pegó un saltito y tras gritar un rápido "Ya voy, Ro-Ro", salió rápidamente de la habitación, caminando de una forma bastante cómica debido a su disfraz de sirena. La pelirroja aguantó la risa, y la castaña sospechó que incluso Parvati estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada._

_Terminando de arreglarse, las tres jóvenes decidieron bajar a la Sala Común._

-Hermione…

La castaña se dio la vuelta, y vio la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su amigo. Quiso decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero apenas abrió la boca, sintió ese nudo de llanto y desesperación que le impidió hablar. Él hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, y ella entró en la habitación.

_-¿Bajamos?_

_Seamos, Dean y Harry las habían estado esperando abajo, disfrazados no sin cierta vergüenza._

_-Sí, que ya llegamos bastante tarde. ¿Dónde están…?_

_-Lavender quería bajar rápidamente. Tenía mucha prisa en ver quién se emparejaba con quien. –le comentó Harry divertido._

_-Sí, y creo que a Ro-Ro no le ha hecho mucha gracia. –añadió Dean, provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros._

_Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos. Probablemente todos los alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de la velada. Y, sin embargo, Hermione se sentía extraña. En realidad, todo aquello no le apetecía lo más mínimo._

_Sólo una vez había estado en un baile parecido, y nunca sola. En realidad, no estaba sola, pero la compañía de Dean no era lo mismo que la de Viktor Krum. Habían pasado tres años, y esas mariposas en el estómago, ese estremecimiento bajo el contacto de una persona, nunca lo había vuelto a sentir. Quizás por eso, y por las molestias que ese idiota le estaba causando, las horas de preparación, la decoración del castillo, la animación que sentían sus compañeros… todo le resultaba extraño, y hasta cierto punto, distante. Como si ella no participara de ello._

Se acercó lentamente a la cama. Mortalmente pálido, y con los ojos entrecerrados, él la miró. Pero no era aquella mirada intensa que ella recordaba, ni siquiera la mirada repleta de odio que ya casi había conseguido olvidar. Era una mirada lánguida, cansada, como si de un momento a otro fuese a apagarse, como si en realidad quisiera apagarse.

_La decoración del Gran Comedor era exquisita.__ Estandartes negros colgaban de las paredes, pero esta vez sin los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts, sino con enormes bordados hechos especialmente para la ocasión. Las velas ya no flotaban solas, sino que estaban dentro de aquellas enormes calabazas que levitaban sobre sus cabezas. Las largas mesas habían sido retiradas hacia las paredes, y estaban repletas de dulces y postres._

"_Para ser la primera vez que esto se hace en Hogwarts, está muy bien", pensó Hermione, olvidando su anterior estado de ánimo._

_Tal vez no se sintiera muy cómoda con aquel vestido tan voluminoso, pero se sentía hermosa. Después de varias horas, Ginny había conseguido que su melena pasara de parecerse a un arbusto mal podado, a estar repleta de tirabuzones, con un medio recogido en lo alto. Llevaba largos guantes de seda blanca. Y su máscara. Por qué había escogido aquel disfraz era algo que escapaba de su propio entendimiento._

_La música era suave, pero hermosa, y algunas parejas ya habían ocupado la pista de baile, olvidando por completo la comida. Ellos, en cambio, se dirigieron a las mesas, donde Ron ya había atacado su porción de pastel, mientras Lavender estaba a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Ro-Ro¿no podrías dejar de cebarte hasta que hayamos bailado una canción?_

_El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas, y la miró con cara de ofendido, pero al ver que ella no suavizaba su gesto, se rindió, y después de tragar y tomar un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, la tomó del brazo y la llevó, a desgana, hasta la pista de baile. Harry sonrió e hizo lo propio con Ginny. Pronto, Parvati le pidió a Seamus que hiciera lo mismo, y Dean y Hermione quedaron solos junto a la mesa._

_-¿Quieres…? –la castaña le miró y enrojeció hasta las cejas antes de contestar._

_-Oh… claro. –y sonrió, radiante._

_Se abrieron paso a duras penas a través de muchas parejas. Algunos de sus compañeros eran reconocibles, otros, como Hermione, llevaban máscaras o estaban tan pintados que resultaría imposible decir quiénes eran._

Hermione lloró, esta vez con más fuerza. Porque no soportaba verle con ese aspecto, era demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo claro de él, no sin aquella mueca de desprecio que en tantas ocasiones le había dedicado, y sin embargo, aquel no era el mismo hombre que ella conoció.

Se acercó a su cama, rozando con sus dedos su mano helada, que se cerró en torno a su mano con debilidad.

_-Ve, no importa._

_Dean le lanzó una última mirada; no estaba muy seguro. Ella sonrió, y le instó a irse. Sabía que aquella muchacha le gustaba, y no sería ella quien se interpusiera en aquel baile que él tanto deseaba. No le importaba sentarse en un banco, esperando a sus amigos. En realidad, aunque la velada no estaba siendo desagradable, tampoco le hubiera importado subir a su habitación y leer, en lugar de estar allí abajo._

_Pero en aquel instante vio a Luna Lovegood caminar hacia ella, con pasos alegres, arrastrando a Neville con ella, que miraba alrededor asustado, y colorado, como si quisiese asegurarse de que nadie les miraba._

_-Hola. –dijo la rubia con sencillez._

_Llevaba un enorme disfraz amarillo canario que no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto con anterioridad, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no preguntar. Neville, en cambio, llevaba un simple disfraz de vampiro._

_-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? –preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa._

_-Y cazando gnomos dorados._

_Hermione sonrió y les miró a ambos. Ella, con una sonrisa en la boca, y él con cara de bochorno, y pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. Eran demasiado parecidos: ambos llamaban la atención sin desearla. La diferencia estaba en que Luna no sufría cuando todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella._

_-Nosotros vamos a bailar un poco._

_-A no ser que quieras que te hagamos compañía. –añadió suplicante el muchacho. Ella sonrió, y negó con la cabeza:_

_-No, claro que no, que lo paséis bien._

_Y en menos de un minuto, volvió a quedarse sola, sentada en el banco, moviendo el pie al compás de la música, y vislumbrando de vez en cuando a sus amigos entre la multitud. Suspiró, y recordó que el anterior baile no había sido tan… tranquilo._

-No puede ser…

Sus palabras no pasaron de ser un murmullo inaudible, pero él si pareció haberlas escuchado, pues esbozó un amago de sonrisa que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Era… aterrador. Tumbado en aquella cama, casi sin moverse, en una habitación casi vacía… Era aterrador y a la vez tan triste que creyó que el corazón se le partiría en mil pedazos.

_Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse de aquel baile, cansada de esa pantomima. Todos sus amigos tenían pareja, todos estaban pasándolo bien. ¿Qué importaba que ella se fuera de la fiesta? No iban a echarla de menos. Recogiéndose la falda para caminar más fácilmente, se dirigió a la entrada del Gran Comedor. _

_Abrió las puertas no sin cierta dificultad, pero no llegó a salir de la sala, porque se topó con alguien._

_Alto, fuerte, con un elegante traje antiguo y un antifaz cubriéndole el rostro. Y no supo por qué, pero se quedó perdida en sus ojos, flotando en algún lugar extraño y misterioso, pero sumamente acogedor. No pestañeó, ni se apartó de él, tan sólo nadó en su mirada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre él, totalmente hipnotizada, sin saber realmente por qué._

_Él tampoco parecía querer alejarse, porque sonrió de medio lado (o eso creyó ver Hermione a través de lo poco que la máscara le permitía vislumbrar). Él la tomó de las muñecas, sujetándola con fuerza, y apartándola un poco de él. No dijo quién era, no dijo nada en realidad, sólo la tomó por un brazo, y la guió hasta la pista de baile._

_Posó una mano helada en su cintura, mientras con la otra tomaba su mano. Ella puso su mano en el hombro del joven, y comenzaron a bailar… Fuera quien fuera con quien estuviera bailando, era extraño. Por un lado, se sentía bien en aquel adormecimiento. Por otro, y de algún modo extraño, deseaba alejarse de él... Por alguna causa desconocida, estar cerca de aquel muchacho le…_repelía._Y no sabía quién era…_

_Sus ojos se le hacían familiares, pero no lograba ubicarlos. Grises y cálidos de una forma extraña, como si antaño hubieran sido hielo, y ahora una leve grieta hubiera ocasionado mil cambios. Eran mágicos._

-No puedes irte, Draco…

El rubio logró abrir los ojos del todo, y mirarla, con su media sonrisa.

-No deberías… estar aquí…

Sabía que no debía, sabía que los miembros de la Orden podían llegar en cualquier momento, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas, y había demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas sensaciones que durante años habían permanecido en su memoria, incluso aunque ella hubiera intentado borrarlos.

_Un beso._

_Dulce, cálido, lento. Un leve roce de labios al principio que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo, en una danza tan antigua como el primero de los seres humanos, tan repetida a lo largo de la historia. Sus lenguas batallaban en una guerra sin cuartel, sus manos aferrándose a él, y las de él, acercándola más y más. Dos cuerpos unidos como si fueran uno solo. La música de fondo ya no existía, la gente alrededor había desaparecido. _

_Sólo existían ellos dos._

_Dos desconocidos unidos por un momento de aparente locura, unidos en un beso sin fin, sintiendo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo que todos sus problemas, todas sus dudas, vuelan muy lejos de allí… Dos cuerpos que se atraen y se repelen, que quieren seguir juntos, y a la vez separarse lo más posible._

Sintió aflojar la presión alrededor de su mano, y sintió también como su corazón se quebraba en astillas aún más pequeñas. Su cuerpo aún se estremecía con aquellos recuerdos. Con los recuerdos de dos enmascarados besándose sin miedo, sin prejuicios ni miedos, descubriendo algo que llevaban meses ocultando, admitiendo que aquellas miradas ya no eran de odio, que los insultos ya no eran reales, solo intentos de mentira, que se odiaban, pero también se amaban. Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo había sucedido…

_Él separó sus labios con delicadeza, sabiendo que no quería hacerlo, que por alguna razón le gustaría quedarse eternamente allí, con ella. Sabiendo que acababa de hacer algo que no debía__, pero no sabiendo qué._

_Con paso elegante, se alejó de ella, porque la noche terminaba, porque los últimos compases de la canción más hermosa que se hubiera escrito terminaban, y el conjuro se rompía. Pronto los desconocidos se quitarían las máscaras, y no quería arrepentirse. No cuando jamás le habían besado así._

-Draco…

Él no respondió, pero movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, dando a entender que la escuchaba. Tragó saliva, intentando tragarse ese nudo de llanto y dolor, intentando que su voz sonase serena, sin conseguirlo realmente.

-¿Por qué me besaste¿Sabías quién era?

Abrió los ojos, con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada, como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta durante años, como si quisiera que se lo preguntara.

-Porque… porque yo… te quería…

-¿Aunque fuera una sangresucia? –preguntó con una mirada triste.

Él sólo cerró los ojos, ante el gesto triste de Hermione. De la chica que durante años maltrató e insultó, de la joven a la que tanto había odiado, y que tanto acabó amando. Ni un solo día había olvidado ese beso. Cada vez que tomaba la varita para matar a alguien, le pedía perdón. Cada vez que torturaba a un muggle, sufría, imaginándola a ella en su lugar.

_-¿Volveré a verte? –preguntó ella._

Se acercó a él, y le besó con dulzura. Fue tan sólo un roce de labios, leve, inocente… que le hizo estremecer, derramar lágrimas mientras sonreía tristemente, suspirar intentando ahogar el llanto.

_-No lo creo._

-Adiós, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y ahora, si queréis, un review comentando lo que os ha parecido no vendría mal, que es mi primer Dramione y tengo mucho miedo (mamiiii!! jeje)._

_Con cariño, _

_Dark Rachel _


End file.
